Illusions of a Perfect World
by BVR
Summary: Dr. Hank McCoy and his assistant know a secret about Magneto who has been kidnapping America's lead doctors. Now he is after Xavier. And a kid at the school. McCoy is Steve Bacic if u didnt know!
1. I know something you dont know

A/N This is my first X-Men fic so plz plz plz b e kind.

This is dedicated to Cyndy who I apparently pissed off in my last fic so here you go Cyndy.

Chapter 1

Dr. Hank McCoy (aka Beast) and Cindy Wilcox were riding in the subway.

"I am sorry we had to leave again but they were onto us." Hank said softly to the woman next to him. She smiled.

"I have always wanted to meet Charles Xavier. Ever since I found out how he helped you." Cindy replied. Cindy was also a mutant. She wasn't entirely sure what her mutation was called though. She was remarkably like a cat. When it was dark out her eyes turned yellow and had slits for pupils. Also, when she fought (which she had to do a lot) she had more of a cat stance, kept low to the ground and could do maneuvers like no one else. And you know the nine lives thing, Cindy was living proof. She had been thrown off a building and down an elevator shaft and was still alive.

"I think you'll like him. He's smart. Like you." He leaned over and kissed Cindy's cheek. Cindy smiled.

"And you."

XAVIER'S MANSION

A knock outside the door diverted Logan right as he was about to go upstairs. AS he opened the door, the sight momentarily stunned him. A man with brown hair and in a pair of jeans and a grey tee shirt was standing next to a woman slightly shorter then him wearing torn jeans and a Nirvana Tee shirt. He couldn't imagine what they would be doing here at 2:30 am.

"Can I help you?" Logan asked.

"Yes, I am here to see Professor Xavier. My Name is Dr. Hank McCoy and this is my assistant, Cindy Wilcox."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Cindy replied.

"Ok. Umm, come in." Logan said stepping aside. "I ill go get the Prof..."

"No need Logan, I am here." Xavier.

"Forgive our appearance. They found us and we had to leave by subway. We did not want to look out of place."

"Not at all. Ms. Wilcox, it is lovely to meet you."

Cindy raised her eyebrows. "How do you know my name?"

"He is a psychic." Hank answered. She looked at him.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no no no." Cindy said. Her eyes went out of focus and back in as if memories came rushing back. Hank quickly positioned himself between them.

"No, Cindy, he's alright, he's alright. He isn't like the others."

Cindy looked around as if looking for an escape.

"It has been a long journey. Logan, why don't you find them a room."

Logan raised his eyebrow. _Yes, one room._ He heard in his mind. He just shrugged.

"Follow me."

IN THEIR ROOM

"Cindy, I know the memories are painful but he isn't like them."

"How do I know that? He is a psychic, he can make us believe anything he wants us to!"

Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose and sat down on the bed to take off his shoes.

"Look, I know him well. He helped me control my power so I didn't hurt anyone. He wouldn't be here if he didn't want to help these kids. Look, you dont have to trust him right away, just get to know him. See for yourself."

Cindy sighed and sat on the bed.

"Ok. For you." She leaned over and kissed him. "Now, I am tired, lets go to bed."

MORNING

Cindy and Hank woke to a sound of a stampede outside their door.

"Is it time to go see Xavier?" Cindy mumbled Into Hank's chest. He hugged her closer to him.

"No, we have time. He teaches. We can go eat now."

Cindy made some noncommittal noise and rolled out of bed. She pulled on a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a black star on it and a jean jacket. Hank put on jeans and a different T shirt. Newer looking then the one he wore last night.

At breakfast, not many things were said. A woman came into the kitchen as they were finishing.

"Hello. I'm Storm. I am here to take you to the professor." She said smiling.

Hank stuck out his hand. "Hank McCoy. This is Cindy Wilcox."

Storm shook his hand and nodded to Cindy. "It is nice to meet you. If you will come with me..." She said as she left the room. Cindy and Hank followed.

XAVIER'S OFFICE

"Well, Dr. McCoy, I cant say I am not happy you visited but I cant help but wonder why." Xavier said.

"It's because of Magneto. And all the people he has kidnapped. I know what his next target is."


	2. Icyness

A/N Ok I know it has been too long XP

Chapter 2.

"What do you know about the kidnappings?" Xavier asked McCoy and Cindy.

"Not much more then you do. Magneto has been kidnapping people very high up in the government. People who have connections, can stop laws, pass laws etc. But, Cindy discovered something." Hank gestured to his companion.

"I was heading to the car from the lab, when two men came out and asked to question me. Before I knew it, they had shot me with a tranquilizer. When I woke up, I was in the back of a car, speeding down the interstate."

"But the interstate is only a half hour from the lab, how did the tranquilizer wear off that quickly?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I heard them conversing. The men who had taken me and Magneto. They said that they had the doctor and all was set, the officials wont know what hit them."

"I see. And how do you know what his next target is?" Xavier asked.

"It's you." Hank said. "Magneto needs to get to you. To get you out of the way."

"Why?"

"Because he needs a mutant here. I don't know who but that is all I could figure out before they noticed I was awake and had to jump out of the car." Cindy said.

"This is troubling news." Xavier said.

"We are here to help." Hank said.

"Alright, let me think on this, I will call you later." As Hank and Cindy left, Xavier couldn't help but feel an icy wall Cindy had put up around herself. He also wondered what her mutation was. Not many people could jump from a car flying down the Interstate and live.

"I don't like this Hank." Cindy said as soon as they were back in their room.

"Don't like what?"

"I can feel him snooping around in my mind! He is going through my life piece by piece and it is all I can do to keep him out of it!"

"Look, I know what they did was bad, but he isn't like that! He wouldn't try to do that! You are paranoid."

"No, I'm not. I can feel what it is like. I have had it done so many times I can tell. It is sort of a tingling behind your ears then a subtle change in your thought process. Maybe just a small jump. Trust me , I know what I am talking about!" Cindy said, a little panicky.

"Cindy! Calm down! It's ok! What do you mean it took all you had not to let him in?"

"I mean he didn't read my mind. I put up a mental barrier."

"How did you learn to do that?"

Cindy smiled grimly. "When Stryker has scientists and mutant psychics trying to dissect you mind every second of every day, you figure out how to protect yourself."


	3. snoop

A/N

"Cindy, why did they want to 'dissect your brain'?" Hank asked. In the three years he had known her, he had never asked this.

"Because of my mutation."

"Yes, I figured as much but why?"

"Because, according to them, my brain is like a supercomputer. It makes calculations, inferences, connects dots and calculates probabilities naturally to just name a few."

"That doesn't explain what that has anything to do with your...unwillingness to take death when it is offered." Hank said.

Cindy smiled. "Or my fighting skills I know. That was what they were trying to figure out. And how to bottle it." She muttered.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Hank said pulling her in for a hug.

"Excuse me." A knock came at their door.

"Come in." Hank said walking to the door. Storm opened it.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

"No I think we are fine. Cindy?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"In that case, would you like to watch TV. You don't have to stay in this room the entire time." Storm said.

"No, I have work to do." Hank said.

"I am, finer here." Cindy said.

"Alright."

Storm left. That was when Cindy felt a small tickle behind her ear.

"Oh no you don't." Cindy said constructing her mental wall.

A message from Charles cam telepathically.

"Meet me in the planning(Don't know what they call it really) room."

Only Cindy get it. Only Hank because he didn't block out his mind.

"You friend tried to get inside my mind again!" Cindy said turning to Hank.

"It was only to send a message. We are to meet him in the planning room." Hank said.

Cindy and Hank made their way down to the planning room as Xavier sat there.

"Welcome." Charles said.

"Thanks. So why are we here?" Cindy said.

"Because, I have a plan. I have schematics of a base of Eric's operations. He needs to be less careless. John is an easy target.

"I want you two, Logan and Storm to take the jet and pick Magneto up."

"Umm...won't he pick us up? I mean, he uses METAL. And that is what the jet is made out of."

"We totally redid it. It has no metal whatsoever."

"That's good."

"Yes, make sure you take all metal off yourselves. You leave in a half hour."

A/N Short and ...basd. SAVE ME I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!!!


End file.
